


❉ 139 Dreams (Tasuku Senoo) Valentine

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [25]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You were lost in thought, staring at a group of freshmen playing hacky sack in the front courtyard. Though your eyes followed their movement, your mind was distracted by racing thoughts of what you should do for Valentine’s day. It was the day after tomorrow, and you wanted to finally confess to the second year that had captured your heart, but you were pretty much socially awkward – how the hell were you supposed to tell him? Knowing you, you’d end up tripping over your own words and making yourself look like a fool.
Relationships: Senoo Tasuku/Reader
Series: 139 Dreams [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anime, One Shots, Valentine's Day





	❉ 139 Dreams (Tasuku Senoo) Valentine

  * **Genre** : Angst, Fluff, Romance, Comedy ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,999 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Senoo ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Stride ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

You were lost in thought, staring at a group of freshmen playing hacky sack in the front courtyard. Though your eyes followed their movement, your mind was distracted by racing thoughts of what you should do for Valentine’s day. It was the day after tomorrow, and you wanted to finally confess to the second year that had captured your heart, but you were pretty much socially awkward – how the hell were you supposed to tell him? Knowing you, you’d end up tripping over your own words and making yourself look like a fool.

Something pushed against your arm, making your thoughts break. It was best friend and classmate, Bantarou. He grinned brightly, poking your cheek. “What’s up, buttercup?”

“I told you not to call me that. It’s stupid.”

“Aww, don’t be like that. It rhymes!”

You rolled your eyes, used to his childish behavior. “What are you doing for Valentines?”

“Ah, we have a concert scheduled!”

“Damn, really?” You slid down on the bench, groaning. You hated crowds, and concerts were an absolute no-no for you. Now, what were you gonna do?

“Why? What’s up?” He cocked his head to the side, strands of blonde falling over his green eyes.

“I was thinking… maybe… I could, you know…”

His brow furrowed for a moment before he realized what you were trying to say. “You’re gonna confess to Tassun!” His voice was so loud that the nearby freshman stopped and looked over at you.

You felt your face heat up as you shoved your palm in his face. “Be quiet, idiot!”

“Imfsbhforruhufy!”

With a sigh, you removed your hand. “You and I… we graduate soon. If I don’t tell him now, I’ll lose my chance.”

“And then you’ll regret not taking it.”

You nodded with a frown. You didn’t really expect him to return your feelings – he’s one of the most popular kids in school, being an idol and all, plus he’s never really shown any interest in you. Still, you’d rather take a chance than spend your life wondering ‘what if’. This Valentine’s day was do or die for you.

Bantarou watched you closely with a frown. He never enjoyed seeing others sad, even people he didn’t know. He was the type to do everything in his power to make people happy, but you weren’t just a person he met on the street. The two of you had been together since you were in diapers; you were family. He smiled, patting your shoulder lightly. “Don’t worry, I have a plan!”

“Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling?”

“Trust me~”

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

_‘Meet me in homeroom this afternoon at exactly six-thirty pm, not a second later! And bring your chocolates :D’_

That was the message Bantarou had left on your phone the morning of Valentine’s. Class would end around four-thirty, so it’d be no issue being alone in homeroom – because there was no way you were gonna do this in front of a crowd. Galaxy Standard’s concert began at seven-thirty, though. There’s no way Bantarou could meet you there and make it to the arena on time. Just what was that boy planning?

You sat on the windowsill of your homeroom class, watching as the last of the students left the school. Only teachers and clubs were left behind, so the halls were nearly silent. The descending sun cast a spectrum of orange and red across the class.

You glanced at your watch – six twenty. Nerves were beginning to set in as the time ticked by. Your palms were sweaty, despite how many times you wiped them on your pants, and your heart rate was faster than normal. You were so nervous because you didn’t know what that blonde dolt had planned for you. Not knowing what to expect was frustrating.

It was faint, but your ears picked up the sound of running in the hall. It was far away, but steadily getting closer judging by the increase in sound. You glanced at your watch again – six twenty-nine. You took a deep breath to calm your nerves. Whatever he had planned, it was about to go down. You glanced at the small box of chocolates sitting on the sill next to you.

It was round, rather than heart-shaped, and stood taller than it did wide. With the help of the sweet old lady that lived next to you, you had managed to whip up this chocolate cheesecake bar that she swore would win over the heart of anyone who ate it. The bottom layer was a mix between a cookie and a brownie – the texture was soft, but it didn’t crumble when you touched it. The middle was a cream cheese spread that was the perfect mixture of sweetness – it wasn’t overwhelming in sweetness, nor was it underwhelming. Finally, the top layer was similar to the bottom, but it was softer and covered with chocolate spread and a white chocolate drizzle. You had to admit, it was hard resisting the urge to eat it yourself – it was just so damn good. It helped that the sweet old lady had threatened to smack you if you didn’t deliver it to your valentine rather than your own stomach.

The door slammed open, making you jump and snap your eyes to the intruder. Senoo stood there, holding onto the frame. He was breathing heavily.

“Senoo, what’s – ”

He sprinted across the room so fast you had to question if he teleported. It was out of character for him, but he grabbed your arm and tugged you into his chest, arms tight around your back. His body shook as he tried to catch his breath.

Since he was taller than you, your face was now squished against his bare chest. You were currently thanking whoever thought it would be a good idea to have him wear a sleeveless vest and no shirt when he performed on stage. You cleared your throat, trying to ignore the dirty thoughts that had sprung to your mind at the sight of his porcelain skin.

“Is there a reason you’re trying to squeeze the life out of me, Senoo?”

His grip got pretty tight before loosening. He stepped back, holding you in place by your shoulders as his brown eyes scanned your body from head to toe. “Are you alright?”

“Umm, define ‘alright’.” Yes, you were physically fine, but with him standing there in front of you looking like that, you sure as hell were not mentally fine.

His eyes narrowed at you. “Bantarou-senpai said you were being harassed by a few guys in your class. He said you came here to meet with them about it.”

Your eye twitched in disbelief. _That_ was his plan?! Was he _crazy_?! Of course, he was, you didn’t even have to ask. You groaned, grabbing the side of your head with your hand. How many headaches had he given you over the years? “I don’t know where Ban got such a ridiculous idea from, but I’m afraid he may have tricked you.”

“What?”

Oh boy, did Senoo look angry. Clearing your throat, you stepped back away from him. His cologne wasn’t helping your throbbing head. “Sorry, this is my fault.”

“You told him to do it?”

“What? No, of course not! Only he could come up with something so – ugh.” You turned around, your hands wrapping around the box nervously. “I didn’t know what to do for Valentines. Of course, I had someone in mind – he’s been on my mind since I first met him, but I had no idea how to approach him. It’s obvious he doesn’t view me the same.”

Senoo scoffed. “Why are you telling me, senpai? This has nothing to do with me.”

Blunt as always.

“It does, actually.” You took a deep breath and whirled around, thrusting the box out towards him and shutting your eyes tightly. You couldn’t bear to look at him. “Be my valentine, Senoo Tasuku!”

He stared at the box blankly. “Is this a joke?”

Your cheeks reddened and you finally met his gaze. “No, you idiot! Your senpai is confessing to you, here, show some respect!”

Senoo quickly looked away, trying to cover his face with the back of his hand, but he wasn’t quick enough – you saw the pink dusting those cheeks of his. It gave you a boost of confidence.

You grabbed his free hand and plopped the box into his hand. “I get that you don’t like me back, and that’s fine, but you could at least accept the damn sweets that I worked my ass off on yesterday.” And with that, you brushed past him and left the room, pacing steadily increasing until you finally broke out into a run. God, that was so embarrassing.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

The next day, you decided to spare yourself more embarrassment by staying home from school. Your parents were both at work so they had no idea you hadn’t gone, and the teacher wouldn’t make a call home after missing a single day.

Your phone vibrated _again_ – it was only the thousandth time since last night. You chose to ignore it by throwing your pillow over your head. You knew it was Bantarou calling to ask about how it went. Or maybe he already knew and he was trying to make sure you were okay. Either way, you were grateful that he cared so much, but you just weren’t in the mood to talk about it. You just wanted to forget that it happened and move on.

Simple… right?

It should have been, but nothing was simple when it came to the Galaxy Standard.

The chime of the doorbell echoed throughout your house and you reluctantly crawled out of bed, remembering that your father was expecting a package from work. He said they would just leave it outside, but maybe they needed a signature?

The doorbell chimed again, and again once more.

“Yeah, I’m coming!” You hopped down the stairs, trying to get to the door before the guy gave himself a hernia. You swung the door open and immediately cursed yourself for not checking who it was first. You tried to slam it shut, but his reflexes were sharper than yours from being on the stride team for so long.

You groaned as Senoo forced his way into your home before shutting the door behind himself. Attempting to ignore him, you turned around and headed back up the stairs, acutely aware of the footsteps following behind you.

“You didn’t come to school today.”

 _‘No shit, Sherlock.’_ “You’re clearly skipping to, so don’t lecture me about missing school.” You entered your room and fell onto your bed, burying your face into your pillow.

Senoo stood in the doorway awkwardly, not confident enough to enter your room without permission. “Can we talk?”

“We are talking.” You muttered into the pillow. You were surprised he was able to understand you.

“About yesterday, senpai.” He leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms. “We had a miscommunication that needs to be cleared up.”

You lifted your head out of the pillow, turning to face the wall. “Pretty sure we didn’t.”

“When you first explained about your valentine, I thought you were talking about a different guy. Then you gave it to me… I assumed I was your second choice and…” His hand covered his reddening cheeks as he shifted. “I didn’t want to be your second choice. I wanted to be your first choice.”

“What…. what…” You pulled yourself up, staring at him with wide eyes. You noticed his blush and slowly approached him, reaching out to lay your hand on his cheek. It was warm to the touch.

His eyes met yours, burning with an intensity you’ve only seen during his stride matches. “I want to be more than just your valentine, senpai.” He slipped his hand over yours and leaned in, hesitating as your lips got close.

You closed the distance, pressing your lips and body against his own. “You will always be my first choice, Senoo.”

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
